


Alone in a Crowd

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pack Bonding, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com) Round 2: Sleepover Bonus Challenge.

The last thing Stiles remembered before falling asleep was the whispering of the rest of the pack around him. Everyone was curled up with their chosen partners, sprawled on sleeping bags and pillows and blankets across the floor. Stiles didn't have anyone and so he was alone in the group. Surrounded by his pack, but ultimately on his own. It left a distinctive ache in his chest, one that wasn't easy to ignore when he could see Scott whispering into Allison's ear while he wrapped a possessive arm around her middle, or Erica smiling to herself as Boyd snored gently behind her. The only person Stiles was interested in had excused himself presumably to his own room, away from the younger members of the pack. Stiles' thoughts were with him as he drifted off, wondering why Derek didn't join them, if he felt as awkward as Stiles did in being alone. Or if Derek maybe preferred to be on his own after all.

When Stiles woke up the next morning, there was no whispering, just the contented sounds of sleep surrounding him, and something else. Something much more substantial. He shifted slightly where he lay only to have a strong arm flex around him, holding him closer to the warm body behind him. Stiles didn't need to look to know it was Derek, something in him just _knew_. He shifted again, craning his neck to look into the face of the man behind him, a thousand questions coming to mind. "Don't ask, just go back to sleep," came Derek's gentle voice near Stiles' ear as he felt his fingers curl into the front of his shirt. Stiles couldn't be bothered to argue with him, instead he just wiggled in closer to Derek, letting himself be enveloped by his warmth. He reached up with one hand and rested his palm overtop Derek's hand, letting out a contented sigh before falling back asleep, feeling much less alone than he had the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr. :)


End file.
